Psycho in Pursuit
by Soda.Holic
Summary: A collection of Shizuru's attempts of advancing on Natsuki after the Hime carnival All Chapter Uploaded at Once
1. A Normal School Day

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yep I don't own it

* * *

**Author:** There seems to be an error with my Microsoft Word so that would explain why I'm not updating previous works 'sigh' anyways ... since this is written in Notepad I expect lots of comments regarding my grammar, spelling , etc. so please do voice out my mistakes if you find any. I'll be posting every chapter at once so tis' all good right?

* * *

**Summary:** A collection of Shizuru's attempts of advancing on Natsuki after the Hime festival , I don't know if this would classify as a 'Crack Fic' though I do think it does on Humor .... well _I_ think it's funny anyways ....

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Normal School Day**

Days have passed since the Hime festival, leaving all our lovely heroines with only memories of their previous conflicts. wounds have mended, dreams were re-built and bonds made relatively stronger.

Most content with having their 'most important person' by their side. Well ... most that is, for a number were less than glad to find their valued someone not returning their feelings.  
One of which was a Kyoto-born lady with chestnut brown hair.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fujino Shizuru"

"Fujino.... OI FUJINO!" 'BAM' a hand slammed the desk her elbow was resting on waking her up from the trance. Her flushed face returning to it's original color.

Darting her eyes to face the person demanding her attention she was met with a vicious glare from a red headed teacher with emerald eyes.

"Yes, Midori-san?" the older woman's eye brow twitched from the calm response.

"What are you looking at? Is it that important for you to not listen to my lesson!?" she fumed, moving towards the window her inattentive student was previously looking at.

"Tch!, I bet it's a toe truck of tea or something like..." The annoyed sensei's rambling put to a stop as her line of vision fell on a girl with midnight blue hair.

Her face burning up at the sight.

"N...Na..." opening the window in haste she screamed.  
"NATSUKI! NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO CHANGE FIND A DRESSING ROOM!!!" Ah yes. And as soon as her loud outburst was heard the poor first year student automatically turning red frantically tried to pull up her biker suit's zipper in order to save what little was left of her dignity zooming off into the forest as men from every classroom hungrily ran to their respective windows.

"Mou! Kill joy!"

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author:** Shizuru was refering to Midori in the last sentence 'kay? XP

* * *


	2. Sleep Overs

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleep Overs**

**

* * *

  
**

Entering a dark dorm room Natsuki stopped on her tracks.

"Ne Shizuru? Where's the light switch?" she asked the woman behind her, groping the wall for a lump.

"Hmm I don't remember"

The kohai freezing up tense on the spot.

"EEEPPP!!!" feeling mischievous hands fondling her body from behind.

"What are you doing!?"

"Why... looking for a switch...silly Nat-su-ki"

If the light was on Natsuki might have seen the perverted look on her best friends face and so Shizuru thanked the Gods it was dark.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

**Author:** Ok, ok, I know not that funny ne?.... forgive me for this chapter. and incase some might not know 'kohai' means underclassman and 'Ne' is the japanese term for 'Hey' or 'Right' when asking.

* * *


	3. Letters and Lead Pipes

* * *

**Chapter 3: Letters and Lead Pipes**

* * *

"Reito-san, have you seen Takeda"

"Hmm, I believe I have" grinning he pretended of knowing nothing more than what he has seen, innocently asking.

"May I ask first why you are looking for him"

Blushing she nervously fidgeted with a note she had in hand.

"I...I was gonna give him th-this" showing the folded piece of paper.

"Well I think it would have to wait Natsuki-san, earlier today I saw Shizuru-san escorting Takeda. She appears to be holding a lead pipe if I saw correctly. Must have asked for his assistance in matters of dorm room plumbing" his smile widened.

"A...Ah, Is that so? O...Okay" leaving a snickering vice president to his work the girl went on her way.

"My, My Takeda-san I do wish for your speedy recovery"

Night falls over the grounds of Fuuka.

Away from anyones knowledge a big undistinguishable lump lay twitching behind the high school building.

"N..NO! Stay away!! huhuhu not the pipe! NOOOO!!!" Now convulsing into seizures.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author:** The note ain't a love letter just to ease those who thought otherwise. though Shizuru mistook it as one thus the lead pipe incident.

* * *


	4. Photo Album

* * *

**Chapter 4: Photo Album**

**

* * *

  
**

Leaning her head to the side, the young girl asked.

"Shizuru what are you looking at?" peeking over the older woman's shoulder.

"Why, looking at my photo album"

"Oh... can I see?" The blue haired teenager asked holding a hand out for permission.

"Of course" The latter said with a smile but instead of handing the album over, patted the seat next to her which the other took in response.

"Hey that's me!" She proudly announced, staring down at her own counter part.

Shizuru flipping the album to another page.

"That was when we went to Okinawa! Do you remember when.... m...mate Shizuru I don't remember you being with us on that trip"

Still unresponsive , She flipped to another page.

"N...Ne Shizuru, We didn't meet until middle school so why do you have my childhood photographs"

The Kaichou still silent continued to another page.

"Hey I don't remember getting my picture taken when I did that"

yet another page.

"K...KORA! Why do you have pictures of me in my lingerie!?" finally snapping she angrily snatched the album away stomping off in search of a match.

There left to bleed was her senpai unbelievably white from blood loss.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

**Author:** 'Ne' as I said before is either 'Hey' or 'Right' , 'Mate' is japanese for wait, 'Kora' I don't really know O.o; but I do remember hearing Natsuki say this a lot when shocked and 'Senpai' is upper upperclassman. Shizuru's quite the stalker no?

* * *


	5. Puppy Jealousy

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Puppy Jealousy

* * *

  
**

"Hahaha Duran stop that!" Laughing as the puppy licked her ticklish spots.

Giving the little dash hound a peck and a hug.

Red eyes glared at the dog with fury.

'lick'

"GYAHH!!" Natsuki screamed feeling someone lick her slightly exposed neck.

"Sh...SHIZURU! Mou..." Rubbing the spot her friend had violated.

"Where's my reward?"

"D...Damare!" Blushing the younger girl exited the room to find rubbing alcohol.

The intensity of the atmosphere rose as she glared at the canine.

"Ara... You think I'd let you get away with that so easily?"

Crunching her knuckles at the whimpering dog.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

**Author:** 'Mou' is something Natsuki commonly uses to express disdain. 'Mou' ... doesn't really mean anything much like Shizuru's 'Ara' , I'm not entierly sure but I think 'Damare' is shut up. Natsuki doesn't really use 'Yurusai' so I think it's her way of saying it. and PS: I do not promote animal cruelty! XP

* * *


	6. Accidental Fire

* * *

**Chapter 6: Accidental Fire

* * *

  
**

Sobbing on her friend's lap she squeaked.

"I...I don't even know what happened!" she said in between sniffles.

"I don't even use the stove so I have no idea how my apartment caught on fire"

The motherly figure patted the pitiful girl hoping to calm her down.

"There, there don't worry Natsuki. If you want you can stay here for the time being and you can borrow some of my clothes while you save up to buy knew ones"

Appearing with a lighter at hand and one of Mai's blouses the Kaichou playfully flicked the lighter to life.

"O..OR!! S...Stay with K...Kaichou-san?" not really asking the victimized girl but the figure outside.

The woman looked pleased by that and made a gesture for Mai to continue.

"A...And, I'm pretty sure she'd be more than happy enough to lend you her wardrobe..." snapping her head back to the psychotic lady by the door for affirmation.

An evil grin.

"O...Okay, by the way thanks for letting me use your spare um.... undergarments" The crying girl said though slightly confused to why her friend took back every offer.

'SWISH'

"There goes my favorite shirt..."

**End.**

Pity on Natsuki for being too adorably cute!! having a very um... persistent admirer....

* * *

**Author:** 'Kaichou' is president 'kay? Well I couldn't think of anything else so yeah... GOMENE!! if it wasn't funny *sob sob*

* * *


End file.
